Restorative dentistry is the art and science of replacing or restoring lost tooth structure. The amount of tooth structure to be replaced determines what path the operator takes—whether the restoration will be a crown, bridge, inlay, onlay or direct restoration (i.e., a filling). The choice of that path in the past was more simple, due to the limited number of materials and techniques available. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,766,006 and 5,961,324 describe methods and systems for determining tooth color information based upon digital images provided by a camera and then matching the color of the restoration article (i.e., dental prosthesis) with the determined tooth color. In recent years, however, with the advent of new materials and concepts, treatment choices have expanded in a phenomenal way. Dentists are now facing an overload of information in trying to decide which materials and procedures are the best suited for their particular cases. What the state-of-the-art practitioner needs is a source to be able to go to, at a moment's notice, that will be able to aid him and his lab if necessary in treatment planning and delivering the best restorative dentistry possible, utilizing the most appropriate materials available today. The present invention now satisfies this need.